love in war
by maxgirl1
Summary: in this story Armin and Eren need to find their team mates and when attempting to pass by some titans Armin gets injured and so Eren has to make a decision. warning slight vore, maybe some fluff .first story please be kind X3 and leave good reviews. also future chapters coming up later in the week. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chaos. That's all there was at the moment, people running for their lives, children screaming for their mothers, titans running amuck. How this happened was a mystery for everyone.

Eren quickly begun to cut down multiple titans while protecting the current towns people that surrounded the area. He had just been separated from his group when his friend, Armin, had been attacked by a abnormal. Armin and Eren were now swinging from building to building looking for their group still killing titans while doing so.

They helped the last of the town's people through the gate when they had decided earlier that finding their group would be futile. They watched as it closed and then turned back to continue their fight against the titans.

They could hear footsteps coming in the direction of the chapel; quickly they made their way over to it and were greeted with the sight of 3 titans obviously trying to find more humans to consume. They took out their blades to prepare to fight against the creatures they have fought with for so long. One of them noticed the humans and immediately reached down to pick them up but they quickly dodged before it got the chance to get a hold of them. Eren got to work on killing it by cutting the nape of its neck; Armin went into pursuit of the other 2 which had noticed them at this point. Armin identified one of them as a 7 meter class and the other a 10 meter class, he went for the 7 meter class. As he advanced he failed to notice the 10 meter class watching him like a hawk who spotted its next victim, which was kind of the case here for him, as he cut the nape of the neck on the 7 meter class the 10 meter class suddenly came up behind him grabbing him.

Armin barely had time to react when all of this was happening, he heard a loud booming sound that reminded him of thunder, he felt a intense heat, and he saw a bright flash. The next thing he knew the whole world was flying past him. He saw Eren in his titan form, saying that he looked pissed would be putting it mildly. Eren roared angrily and charged the Titan that still had ahold of Armin. As Eren went to grab Armin from the titan it suddenly shook him like a rag doll a sickening cracking sound was heard and Armin screamed in both pain and horror. Erens eyes widened and he lunged grabbing ahold of the titan within his jaws tearing its head off killing it in the process, he quickly went over to Armin and picked him up carefully his 3D maneuver gear was broken and the blades laid on the ground he was limp and didn't seem to move, Eren was pleading within his mind that he was ok as he brought Armin closer to his face to get a look at him. He could faintly see Armins chest moving up and down, a slight trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. After what felt like hours to Eren which was really just a few minutes, Armin finaly opened his eyes.

He looked up to see the worried yet somewhat relieved eyes of his friend "E-Eren?" He ask, it took him a moment to realize that he was laying in the actual palm of his closest friends hand. He looked up still confused and that's when a wave of fiery pain erupted in his leg. He screamed, he screamed so suddenly that Eren actually pulled back from shock. He looked over his friend trying to find out where the pain was coming from, then he saw the way Armin was reacting to his leg carefully he moved Armin closer and brought him up to his face Armin looked up at him with tears in his eyes unsure as to what his friend was doing at this point, but as long as it got rid of the pain he was fine with it, he just wanted it to stop!

Eren suddenly got an idea, he wasn't sure if it would work and he honestly didn't know where it came from, but if it did work then that would help Armin and at this point that's all he wanted to do for the blond, just help him.

Slowly Erens tongue slipped out of his mouth and looking back at Armin he realized that the boy had his eyes shut tight. Carefully he made contact with the broken leg he heard Armin gasp, Erens eyes went back up to his and he was met with a pair of wide crystal blue eyes he kept his place as Armin begun to stutter " E-EREN! w-what are you doing?!" He asked him now beginning to fear that Eren might have lost control of his titan form. Eren simply continued with the soft slow licks. Armin hated to admit it but what Eren was actually doing to him was easing any pain away from his broken leg, also that it simply felt _good._

His tongue slowly traced upwards on Armin's body covering him in saliva, when he got to Armin's face he paused for a second, he could taste the blood that had slipped out of his mouth when the 10 meter class titan had shook him. He got mad at the titan who had done this to the boy, but more than anything he was mad at himself for not being fast enough to react when he saw that he was in danger. He pulled back and saw some steam rise up from Armin's leg, his eyes widened with joy that his plan was working. Apparently Armin had noticed as well, he sat up some peering down at it as it seemed to heal, he waited a bit before he tried to move it, it was still broken he could certainly feel that but it didn't hurt as much as before, he looked back up at Eren and saw the he hadn't moved looking at Armin with a gleeful, hopeful, look, as if asking him to continue. Armin continued to looked up at him, thinking of what to do, it was all his move now, all he had to do is shake his head yes, or no. He nodded his head yes.

Eren looked at him for a moment more before his tongue slipped out of his mouth again and carefully ran along Armin's body. Armin gasped again at the feeling of the large muscle running over his body, he couldn't describe it, all he knew was that it simply felt good. "Eren." He said Eren pulled back for a moment looking at him in question as to why the boy had said his name "open your mouth" Erens eyes widened a bit but he complied anyway unsure as to what the blond had in mind.

Carefully Armin sat up the saliva sticking to his skin cooling it considerably, he carefully placed a hand on to Erens tongue, he knew that Eren was pretty shocked, but he was thankful that he hadn't moved back from the small touch. Slowly he advanced by placing his whole arm on the huge muscle, he then continued to place his other arm on it as well. At this point Eren new the boy could not continue, so he decided to help him; using the rest of his tongue he slowly wrapped it around the boy's body, and, lifting him up carefully he brought Armin into his mouth, shutting his jaws in the process. Armin was plunged into darkness the moment those jaws closed, for a moment he begun to panic, having to remind himself that this was his friend and that he had to trust Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt Armin squirm a bit before he finally seemed to relax. Eren looked around and saw that there were more titans, and not only that but he finally saw his group, he turned toward them and using his tongue he carefully shifted Armin so that he was facing his teeth, he opened his mouth and immediately knew the Armin had seen when he felt the boy squirm a bit in his mouth before Eren had to use his tongue to make sure the blond wouldn't fall out of his mouth.

"E-Eren a-are group!" Armin said when Eren had opened his mouth he tried to get out of his current position inside of Erens mouth forgetting just where he was for a moment, and just how high he was, that is until he felt the large muscle he was sitting on suddenly shift and wrap around his waist pulling him back he saw the jaws beginning to close and he begun to panic once again.

Eren could feel Armin squirming more than ever now and he knew most of it was probably his fault. He released Armin of his grip but then begun to carefully lick at the boy. He couldn't help but notice that he actually had a flavor; it reminded him of honey and vanilla strangely enough. When he felt Armin relax again he then begun to make is way over to his group, he saw Mikasa finish the last titan off and then meet up with the other team members.

Mikasa looked around when she felt footsteps approaching her group, she saw Eren in his titan form making his way over to them she relaxed a bit and motioned toward him to the rest of the group they nodded and then continued to try and gather information from the bodies of the titans before they disintegrated completely "EREN!" She called over to him he made the rest of the way over and then stopped in front of the building she was on "Eren? Where's Armin?" She asked him begging to worry he looked down at her before he motioned silently to his mouth, she starred wide eyed at him and took a step back, his eyes widened as well when he relished just what she was thinking. He slowly opened his mouth basking Armin in light temporally blinding him for a moment he looked out and noticed Mikasa staring at him her eyes the size of dinner plates. He waved to her " uh, hey Mikasa" he said rushing like mad she ran forward to the edge of Erens mouth looking in at him "Armin!? What are you doing in there?!" She nearly shouted he looked at her sheepishly "um" suddenly before he could answer Eren grabbed ahold of him again and carefully lifted him up Mikasa stepped back, the rest of the group took notice at this point and everyone was holding their breath as to what would happen next. Eren carefully placed Armin on the roof of the building being careful to not hurt him in the process, he released his grip when Mikasa grabbed ahold of him to keep him from fallen over, she cringed at the feeling of Erens saliva that still covered Armin he looked at her sheepishly and then began to explain to her as well as to the others who had rushed over to them to check on Armin.

Eren took a step back and just observed noticing how his team mates looked at him in unease as they tended to Armin. "Guys, its fine Eren was just helping me." He heard Armin trying to convince the others that he was alright. They looked at him skeptically for a moment, then Eren, and then back to Armin. "Armin. What happened to you guys? One moment you us were with us but then the next moment when we ran into that abnormal you guys were gone." Mikasa said to them. "When the abnormal attacked we had to fight back against it and when we couldn't find you guys we decided to just help the town's people." Armin said he continued after a minute," when the gate was closed we continued are search for you guys but then we were attacked by three 7 to 10 meter class titans. Eren killed the first one and then I killed the next but due to lack of focus I was nearly killed Eren had to save me, and then under bad circumstances Eren had to place me in his mouth in order for me not to injure my leg any further in battle." He said. Mikasa looked at his leg and was about to ask what was wrong with it when Jean beat her to it "what? What happened to your leg?!" He asked earning a glare from Mikasa "when I was attacked the titan had grabbed ahold of me and when Eren was about to assist me the titan had shaking me like I was nothing but a doll, and it had broken my leg in the process that's when Eren and I had to decide what would happen next so we had decided that it was best for me to stay inside of his mouth for the time being" he said. They all looked at him and Eren in disbelief for a moment, this time Connie was the first to speck up "you mean both of you took out three 7 and 10 meter class titans!?" He asked, his, as well as everyone else's eyes were wide in astonishment. They were about to ask more questions when another loud explosion like sound erupted from the wall.

They all turned in the direction the sound and were meet with the sight of 20 or more titans pushing their way through the hole in the wall.

"Well I guess were going to have too continue later huh? "Jean finally said. Earning a few glares from his team mates because of his care free attitude. "Eren" Mikasa said. He looked down at her, averting his gaze for a moment from the new and larger threat "make sure to take Armin to the infirmary, will handle things here" she said. Everyone was now staring at here now with wide eyes "Mikasa no! You guys can't handle all of them on your own just let me stay here or something!" Armin voiced up finally, at first he had been to shocked to even consider that Mikasa had suggested such a thing. She was having none of it and that was apparent when she threw a hardened glare at him and then the rest of the team when they just seemed to stare, quickly snapping out of there stupor from the glare they nodded reluctantly. Eren, though reluctant himself nodded and begun to carefully pick Armin up again though decided he should just hold him in his hand. Armin protested the whole time during this forgetting his current injury for the time and trying to convince the others that he should just stay there so that Eren could fight as well; it was no use for Eren had already began his way back to the current infirmary.

Once there Eren carefully left Armin giving him one more sad look before making his way back to battle. The nurse in the meantime took Armin inside, the whole experience painful. The surrounding air was filled with moans and the smell of blood it was intoxication and made Armin nauseas, when he finally made it to a bed his head was swimming, the moment his head hit the pillow everything was begging to get dark in his vision the last thought he had was if his friends were going to be ok? Finally his passed out to pain and the smell of blood, his dreams were not pleasant.


End file.
